


Amusement

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: После завершения очередной миссии Алукард встречает необычного маленького мальчика.





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amusement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451427) by snogwomp. 



> Всего лишь зарисовка, которая чем-то меня зацепила.  
> На месте Поттера мог быть абсолютно любой другой ребенок, но на всё воля автора.

Шел дождь, когда он повстречал ребенка.  
При всех своих силах и возможностях он его даже сперва не услышал. Это скулеж собаки привлек его внимание и дал понять, что в переулке кто-то был. В звуке были отчетливо слышны боль и самый настоящий ужас, которые и заинтересовали Алукарда, вынудив подойти ближе.  
Долго не раздумывая, он шагнул на шум. К его большому удивлению, собака выла из-за маленького ребенка. Тот срезал с нее тонкие кусочки шерсти вместе с кожей и облизывал с них кровь. Как только плоть становилась чистой, он повторял процедуру, а собака заходилась новой порцией плача.  
Алукард какое-то время изучал мальчика, поскольку подобное поведение было крайне неестественным для людей. Он не чувствовал в нем никаких признаков вампира, и это означало, что он точно был человеком. Однако причину действий ребенка он не мог объяснить.  
Закончив молчаливое изучение, он решил обозначить свое присутствие. Алукард прекрасно знал, как выглядел сейчас. Он как раз разобрался с небольшой группой вампиров, которые обитали в церкви по соседству. Кровь буквально капала с него на асфальт, а от одежды явственно тянуло порохом. Тем не менее, ребенок и не подумал убежать, крича от ужаса.  
Нет, он сделал совсем не то, чего Алукард от него ожидал. Ребенок просто продолжил свое странное занятие. Когда собака наконец-то потеряла сознание от боли или даже умерла — Алукарду не было никакого дела до всяких низших тварей, — он соизволил обратить на него внимание.  
И на Алукарда сейчас смотрели большие зеленые глаза, которые чуть ли не светились в темноте. Удивительно. Алукард дал себе время, чтобы разглядеть лицо, скрытое за лохматыми черными волосами. Детское милое личико, маленькие брови, кожа такая же бледная, как и его собственная, и ярко-алые губы. Алукард подозревал, что они на самом деле были таким красными, а кровь лишь сделала цвет насыщеннее.  
Поглощенный разглядыванием, он даже не заметил, когда ребенок пошевелился. Поэтому когда тот приблизился и схватился за край его плаща, то был крайне удивлен. И удивление медленно переросло в изумление, когда ребенок разжал ладонь и слизал кровь, что испачкала маленькую ручку. Изумление же сменилось весельем, стоило ребенку потянуться к измазанному кровью плащу вновь.  
По мнению Алукарда, ситуация выходила презабавная. Вытянув руку, он коснулся малыша. Когда тот начал облизывать его пальцы, он запоздало понял, что они тоже были в крови. Мягко высвободившись, он твердо взял ребенка за подбородок и приподнял голову, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Он ничего не увидел в ответ. Взгляд был абсолютно пустой, словно малыш был уже мертв. Когда ребенок высунул язык, чтобы слизать с губ оставшуюся кровь, Алукард увидел, как в его глазах вдруг появилось удовлетворение. «Какое странное человеческое дитя. Если бы не цвет его глаз и запах крови в его жилах, я бы подумал, что передо мной вампир».  
Тихий хриплый голос вырвал его из раздумий.  
— Другая.  
— Что другая, дитя? — с легким весельем спросил Алукард.  
— Кровь. На твоих руках. Другая, — прошептал малыш.  
Кровь на его руках действительно должна была отличаться от той, которую ребенок пробовал до этого. И не только потому, что это не была кровь животного, а потому что она принадлежала вампиру, которого Алукард убил ранее этим вечером.  
Какого все-таки интересного ребенка он повстречал сегодня. И кто бы мог подумать, что этому человеческому дитя удастся запросто развлечь его. Он принял решение по нескольким причинам, и это была одна из них.  
Взяв малыша на руки, Алукард направился к выходу из переулка. Когда они наконец-то оказались на широкой дороге, он спросил:  
— Как твое имя?  
— Гарри.  
Не оборачиваясь, вампир с невесомой ношей покинул городок.


End file.
